1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a carving surface attached to a containment drip pan more specifically it relates to a carving system for containment of juices when carving meats, poultry, or fish. Current carving surfaces are not designed for retaining drippings while in the act of carving. There are various types of conditions in which these drippings are to be retained and utilized.
However, conventional carving surfaces are not useful for preserving these drippings and are wasted. Hence there is a need for a carving system that is designed to contain drippings from carvings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carving devices have been in use for years. Typically, conventional carving systems are comprised of a single carving surface. The user carves meats, poultry or fish without being able to retain the drippings from the act of carving.
Conventional carving devices work fine for carving meats, poultry, or fish. However, when carving the drippings are unintentionally discarded.
While existing carving surfaces may be suitable for carving meats, poultry and fish the purpose in which they were designed are not suitable for retaining the drippings from these carvings without creating special conditions in which to save these drippings.
In these respects, the carving system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides and a single carving system primarily developed for the purpose of containment of those drippings.